Unspoken
by roxyhoney
Summary: "Because I've been bloody sharing you with him since day one!" He yelled. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one shot was inspired by speculations on Bonnie's flash forward scene. This will be a Bonnie/Damon/Enzo one-shot. I do hope you at least give it a chance, but if not I completely understand. Thanks to Nisha for helping me out with the time frame! =)**

 **Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors in advance.**

 **Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

 _"I guess um…. I've been thinking a lot about the past lately. How one stupid decision can turn your life into something you don't even recognize. It belongs to someone else. I made a mistake…and I lost someone that I loved, and I'd do anything to take it back, but I can't. All I can do is try to find away to live with it."_

Enzo listened to the object of his affection speak. Her voice held a sadness and pain that only he knew the cause of it. He may have not been present in the group session she was currently in now, but he knew the exact moment she wiped her tears away. He also knew that she wasn't staring anyone in the eye. For the last five months, holding eye contact had become scarce. And over the last year, she hadn't really been herself. Not the outspoken, fiery, beautiful soul he had fallen in love with. No, she had been replaced by a saddened, hollow shell that was utterly and completely lost.

He could give a thousand reasons as to why her eyes never sparked with joy anymore. Why her mind had finally given away and her heart was hanging on by a thread. It would be so much easier to put it all in the destruction that they faced every day, the new occurrences that plagued their lives, but no… he could only put it on one thing. One person.

Damon Salvatore.

Enzo could honestly say that he was jealous of his beloved's best friend; a best friend that use to be solely his at one point. Damon and Bonnie looked at one another like they were each other's everything. When they were in the same room, it was like seeing Christmas presents under the tree on Christmas morning, like seeing your food coming up to the table when you're insanely hungry. The look they gave each other was like coming home after a long trip. Yet, neither one of them ever noticed.

And Enzo never said anything, because when he and Bonnie decided to give into a heated desired that overcame them, he wanted to keep her all to himself. She looked at him with a passion that reached into his body and made him feel alive. It wasn't like how she looked at Damon, but it was a close second, and he could live with that.

Yet, through it all, he knew he would never have all of her, and the moment Damon sacrificed himself, he knew he had lost her completely.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice pulled him away from his thoughts. His eyes found hers as she stood in the doorway, looking at him like a long lost love who had just returned from war. It warmed his dead heart, and again…made him feel alive.

 _Damon's alive._ He wanted to say. _Actually, he never really quite died, but now he's awake._ But instead, those words didn't quite make escape his lips.

"It's bad out there love, you can't hide in here forever."

She ran into his arms and when their lips touched, he held her neck, deepening the kiss. Her lips were like warm honey… like nectar from the gods. It was moments like these that he knew that she loved him; that it was only him she saw. He could admit that he was afraid of letting her go… afraid of removing contact, because he felt like this was the last time they would do this. The last time he would feel her heart race for him.

When he finally got the courage to stop, he informed her about everything that was going on. There was a huntress after all of them specifically, and Caroline was missing. All it took was for her to hear Caroline was in trouble, and they headed back to Mystic Falls. A place that was no longer vacant and had become home to many again.

The car ride there was silent. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she intertwined her fingers with his. He wanted to believe that thoughts had went to a place where she was better and it was just them alone, but he knew that wasn't the case. He knew where her mind was; where it would probably always be. He also wanted to believe that he provided her comfort and security at this moment, since she wasn't behind the walls of that hospital, but he knew he didn't.

That was day one.

* * *

Day two, they were pulling up to the Salvatore Boardinghouse; a house that was finally theirs again after the Lily and heretic fiasco; a house that Bonnie really wasn't ready to step back into.

There was a brief moment where she wanted to tell Enzo that she didn't want to leave… that the hospital had become her safe haven; that she was terrified of what was on the other side. But, when she found out that Caroline was missing, and that there was a bounty on all of their heads, she had no choice. Yet, how good would she really be in helping anyway. Her powers had been so dormant inside of her that she couldn't even bring up the strength to make them whole again.

And now here they were, standing in front of the place that had become like a second home to her. Except everything was so different now…. nothing was the same.

It was Stefan and Matt who greeted them when they walked in. Matt stopped talking and almost sprinted over to give Bonnie a hug. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around him. Enzo was the only person she had touched in five months, but to be honest, that wasn't saying a lot, because she kept visits to a rare minimum.

Stefan was next. He held those sad eyes that he gave when he really didn't know what to say. Seeing him, hugging him was hard, because he reminded her of…

"Blood bags are fine, but I need mine straight from the source. Quarterback, are you offering?"

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened. This wasn't real… this couldn't be real. She had to wonder if she were dreaming again. If this was just another hallucination, but she wasn't shooting awake in a cold sweat this time.

The lights began to flicker. Was that her doing? That couldn't be right either.

"I-I don't… I don't understand…" Her voice was just a bit above a whisper, but every vampire in the house could hear her perfectly. "W-what is this?"

"Damon Salvatore in the flesh." He tried to betray his voice in a jokingly manner, but not even he could sound like his normal self. His eyes couldn't detach themselves from Bonnie's. It may have only been a year, but she looked different from when he last saw her. Her hair was shorter, she seemed pale, exhausted…worn out, like she hadn't been sleeping.

"Maybe we should give you two a minute."

It was Stefan who spoke up, clearly seeing that what was about to be told, none of them should be anywhere near. He and Matt were the first to make themselves scarce, but it was Enzo who lingered behind to where he wouldn't be seen. He could have stayed right there beside Bonnie, could have watched as she chewed Damon out, but she wouldn't pay him any attention anyway. As soon as Damon appeared, he was now a ghost.

"Bonnie…"

When her name escaped Damon's lips, and he tried advancing towards her, she immediately stepped back. Because in that moment, she knew all of this was real. Damon was alive and standing right in front of her.

But, instead of running and jumping in his arms, all she could do was stand still.

"How is this possible?" The tears were forming in her eyes. "You died…you died in my arms…"

Bonnie could remember that night, one year ago, when Damon pushed her out of the way and was absorbed by energy that brought him to his death. She could remember it all like it was yesterday. They were in a battle with Julian, who absorbed all the lost souls from the phoenix stone, making him immortal. Bonnie was able to gain enough power on the night of the eclipse to put an end to his immortality. Though it would end his life, it would end hers too. She was prepared for it, but Damon knocked her out of the way, right before death could take her, causing him to take her place and die instead.

 _"Damon…"_ she held onto him. _"Damon…it's going to be okay."_ She remembered reciting every spell she knew…every incantation that would leave her lips, but nothing worked. _"Damon…just hold on okay? Okay, please just…you're going to be okay."_

He held onto her for dear life; his eyes never leaving hers, and it wasn't just her eyes that watched him die…it was her insides that could feel him slip away. Right under her fingertips. It was Stefan who had to close his eyes shut; it was Enzo who had to pull her away from his dead body. She cried for days, trying everything to bring him back. Days turned into weeks that turned into months. It all went by so fast. Nothing worked, and even when she tried to get passed it, move on…accept it, she just broke down. She blamed herself for not destroying that phoenix stone when she had the chance. She became so distraught that her powers wouldn't work, that every bad thing that had happened to her began to infuse inside her mind, and she had to admit herself to a psychiatric hospital just to breathe. Just to get away from it all.

And now, here she was, standing in front of the man she deemed her best friend; a man she thought was dead.

She didn't even realize when he had walked closer to her until his hands were cupping her face and she was leaning into his palm. It was like coming up for fresh air… like she had been drowning and he was saving her. And for all intense purposes, she had been.

"How did this happen?" she asked, running her fingers along his jaw line. It's like she needed added proof that he was standing right in front of her.

"Moisturizer, eating my vegetables, you know, the usual." He shrugged.

Damon Salvatore was trying his best to keep his cool. He was known for that, keeping his cool in hectic situations, but when it came to Bonnie it was hard. He couldn't treat her like anyone else, he couldn't lie to her, and he couldn't stand here right now with her hands caressing his face, and her eyes staring into his like he was everything to her, without being honest.

And when he finally was… when he explained that instead of being dead, he was desiccated that night. That his life was tied to Julian's and if he were to wake up, then Julian would. But, by him being awake now the mythical huntress, as he called her, because she had magic, destroyed what was left of Julian with a phoenix dagger. He was really beginning to hate that word…just like he despised the word doppelganger. And now, she was after each and every one of them. Why? They really didn't know.

All Bonnie could really comprehend was that Damon faked his death and instead of telling her about the plan, it was kept a secret.

All the windows in the boardinghouse shattered, and instead of saying anything, she turned away from him and left the boardinghouse.

* * *

Day seven, they found Caroline. She was being held hostage by the huntress, who had an uncanny resemblance to Elena. They were able to save her and get away for the time being, but there was still a bigger picture that none of them were seeing. There were all on death's doornail and if they didn't find a solution soon, they were going to die, and there was no coming back this time.

Now, Bonnie was standing in her grandmother's home in front of Enzo, with only two words willing to escape her lips.

"Get out."

He had just informed her that he was in on the plan about faking Damon's death and not telling her.

"Why? So, you can run to Damon?" He was seething with rage. For the last few days, Bonnie had ignored Damon, but it didn't take a blind man to see that she looked at him longingly when he turned away. "Finally admit that you are in love with him?"

"It's not about that and you know it." She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Bourbon. "You should have told me, you _all_ should have told me. I spent several months trying to bring him back to life."

"And when tried to stop you, you got lethal."

She didn't say anything, as she took a sip of her drink.

"You stopped drinking that the moment he left and now you're drinking it again."

"Just go. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Then when Bonnie?" He stood in front her. "When is a good time to talk about this, when you've left me for Damon?"

She put down the glass. "Why would you even say that?"

"Because I have been bloody sharing you with him since day one!" He yelled. "I have been sharing you with him even when you thought him dead. You checked yourself into a hospital because he died! You have and will always be in love with Damon Salvatore."

Her eyes and her hesitance proved to him that he was right.

"He's my best friend. Of course I love him. And it was way more than that of why I was there and you know that!"

"It's deeper than that and you know." He was closer now. "Look me in the eye and tell me I am wrong."

When she didn't say anything, if his heart could beat, it would have stopped.

"That's what I thought."

He left her standing alone.

Bonnie wasn't sure how many shots of Bourbon she had taken since Enzo left. She wouldn't consider herself flat out drunk, but she was on her way to tipsyville. If that was even a word.

When she spilled a little, she turned around to grab a napkin, and knew the exact moment he was standing behind her.

"Spilling booze, Bon Bon? I thought I taught you better than that."

Bonnie immediately turned around, and Damon noticed the glossy look in her eyes. He knew it was more from the tears than the alcohol.

"I've been thinking about this…" She shuddered, still not use to him being alive. "… trying to replay all of this in my head and I still… I don't understand."

"You're drunk."

"We've spent a lot of time drinking together, Damon. You know this isn't me drunk."

"I'm sorry I kept the truth from you, Bonnie. I'm sorry I made everyone keep the truth from you, but I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself anymore."

"And that's why I'm having a hard time trying to understand! If I would have died, Elena would have come back, you would have had her…" she shook her head. Apart of her felt like she needed go back to that single room in the institution. This was all becoming too much.

"I couldn't lose you, Bonnie. I can't have you constantly sacrifice yourself for everyone else _again_ …risking your life _again_ …"

"That was my choice to make!"

"No it wasn't!" He picked up the bottle of Bourbon and drank from it. "You don't get to make decisions about ending your life like it doesn't mean anything to anyone. I'm not going through that again."

Bonnie wiped her eyes, and let out a nervous chuckle. "And what about me! You have no idea what I have been through… how much I tried to bring you back…how my powers just stopped working-"

"Seems like they're doing fine now."

The cabinets in the kitchen began to open and slam close.

"You think this is funny, Damon? I…"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie!" He yelled. "I don't know what more you want me to say. I was trying to protect you. If you would have known that I was tied to Julian you would have tried to bring me back and switch with me. And you would have died. I know you, Bonnie. I know that's what you would have done, and I wasn't going to allow that. I wasn't lying when I told you if anything were to happen to you I would _lose_ my mind."

And at that moment Bonnie just lost it. "And you think that my mind has just been sane without you?" She pushed him. "You left me… you left me here _alone_." She pushed him again, because at that moment, memories from her time alone in the prison world invaded her mind. "You're always leaving me alone."

He wanted to hold her, but of course he foot loved to live in his mouth. "You had Enzo, you didn't need me."

"Of course I needed you!" She wiped her eyes, not that it really helped. "Of _course_ I need you, Damon. You're my best friend…"

"Yeah, but Enzo got the privilege of being something more." He said in disgust.

"Don't bring him into this." She walked passed him, but he turned her around.

"And why not? Because you're in love with him?" This was uncharted territory that they really didn't need to go down right now, but Damon felt it was a better time than any. "Because you decided that Enzo was better for you than m—"

"No!" She shouted. "You don't get to do this to me, Damon! It's not fair! How many times have I had to listen to you whine about Elena? Huh? How many times. But, the moment I show interest in someone else, you have a problem with it. You want to act like I've ruined you?"

"Because it has ruined me!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm in love you!" He yelled, baring it all. And honestly, he didn't really care that he was. He couldn't lose her, and if that made him a selfish asshole then so be it.

Bonnie eyes stared him down, her chest rising and falling, trying to comprehend what he just said. It was words she longed to hear.

And when he pulled her in, she knew he was going to kiss her, but she couldn't. She couldn't betray Enzo like that.

"You need to go…"

"Bonnie…"

"I need you to go… please…"

Before he walked away, he said one more thing. "I'm not going to let this go…you know that…"

"I know."

And outside of her house, Enzo heard it all.

* * *

Day eight, Enzo and Bonnie were sitting on her couch in silence. They both knew what was coming…both knew that it was going to have to be Bonnie to do it, because Enzo couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He's eyes caught hers. "You're not giving me the hoopla about still being friends are you now?"

"It's completely up to you." Because to her, he deserved to make that decision.

He held onto her hand. "I want you to know Bonnie Bennett, that being loved by you was a blessing. And maybe I held on as long as I did and continued even when I knew you had feelings for him was because I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by you."

The tears were coming again.

"We both needed someone at the time, and I was just getting over being hurt. And what happens when two very lonely and attractive people get together…."

She kissed his forehead softly to stop him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you deserved."

"Me too, pet."

He rested his forehead against hers for just a second and then he was gone.

Bonnie took a deep breath and leaned against her couch.

Not even five minutes later, she heard a knock at her door.

It was Caroline, who looked like she had been crying.

"Care…? What's wrong? What happened?"

It was like she snapped out of the trance she was in. Her lips quivered as she tried to hold in the tears. "I'm getting married in a few months and I'm still in love with Stefan. How are you?"

"I just broke up with Enzo, because I'm in love with Damon." She responded, softly. "And if we don't figure out how to stop this huntress, we may die soon."

Caroline nodded. "I brought tequila."

"Good." Bonnie put her arm around her best friend and invited in her in. "Because we definitely need it."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I use that "drowning, save me" line from greys anatomy in probably every one of my stories. I just can't help it.**

 **This one shot ran so much smoother and sound so much better in my head. So, I'm really not proud of it like my other fics, but through all the frustration and a couple of long nights, I just said what the heck, and decided to post it. If you don't like it, I completely understand. I'm not even worried about the feedback like I usually am. If you do decide to comment, I'll love it, but if not, it's fine.**

 **Thanks for reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To say I was surprised by the amount of reviews is an understatement. Thank you all so much for giving the first chapter a chance! Many of you wanted a second chapter, and I think you all deserve it. This will officially be the last chapter. So think of it as a two-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He was standing behind her…watching her as she faced the altar. She was so damn beautiful; he almost wanted to look away. Her beauty had never gone unnoticed by him. She had the heart of a warrior. She was brilliant, brave…Bonnie Bennett was going to change the world someday, and Damon Salvatore didn't even think she was aware. But he was…he had always been. He may have never showed it in the past, but as they got closer… became allies, confidants…friends, things had definitely changed. When she practiced magic, his eyes would linger, and he found himself getting lost; lost in her power, lost in the way she spoke, the way she concentrated. Hell, he remembered getting lost in the way she simply watched a movie or ate dinner some days.

Yet, the only time he could finally admit to himself that he wanted to get lost in her heart and soul was right after she had given it to someone else. It made him a jerk, an asshole… he knew that. He was the close to a two century year old vampire, who only realized he wanted and needed someone when he didn't have them. And seeing Bonnie and Enzo drove him crazy… literally made him insane. He even thought about kidnapping her and locking her away somewhere where they would be alone, and of course killing Enzo.

That would just push her further away though and she'd probably end his life permanently.

Damon wanted so much to just spit it out and tell her, but he didn't. Apart of him just wanted her to already know… for her to make that first move, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. She assumed he was still hung up on Elena, and she had every right too. The majority of their time, even after Elena was destined to sleep, was spent trying to keep her safe. But, when did that end? When did he really just let Elena go? He wasn't quite sure, but as time went on, it stopped being about her. He started putting himself first. He started putting Bonnie first.

So, instead of making her choose, instead of causing more problems for her, he decided to be selfless for once. He decided to stay silent. Then the whole sacrifice thing happened and now that all that was done with, and now that the huntress was dead and they were free to live their lives until something else popped up, finally admitting that he loved her was something that he felt needed to be said. Except, the expectance of her admitting it too, running into his arms, and they stay in bed for a year, didn't happen. Yes, she ended things with Enzo, but she didn't quite end up on his doorstep either. She needed space.

And damn it if he wasn't giving it to her. It was excruciatingly hard because he really wasn't the type to leave something like this alone, especially when they had to be near each other at times because of the gang. It took everything in him not to say fuck it and trespass on her space just to get her to talk to him. Patience was definitely a virtue.

But, now as he stood behind her, it was taking everything in him not to pull her body flush against his.

"Have you ever wanted to get married?" Bonnie turned around to face him, and continued "…have kids? Did you ever envision that life for yourself when you were human… now even?"

Had her eyes gotten greener? More vibrant. Damn, she really was beautiful.

Oh, right, she asked a question.

"I did." He answered. "When I was human for sure. Even as a vampire when I was with…"

"Elena." She cut him off, her eyes only showing a hint of sadness."

He nodded. "Stefan showed me a life I wasn't ready to see. We despised each other. I wanted to kill her. I was human and I hated it."

She nodded slowly, not saying another word.

"Are you going to keep me hanging in the dark on why you asked?"

She hesitated, but only for a brief moment. "I want to get married…some day. Maybe not this extreme." She stared around at the wedding venue that Caroline would be using tomorrow. It was fully decorated and would sit over two hundred and fifty people. They didn't even know that many people to be honest. But, this was Caroline's dream wedding. It was expected that it would be extravagant. Nothing less was acceptable. "But If I live long enough, I'd want to get married…have kids…"

The married part he could do. The kids…not so much. Being dead had its consequences.

"So, let me get this straight, you want to marry me, but you haven't talked to me in a few months?"

"Don't be so full of yourself."

Was that a hint of a smile gracing her lips? He couldn't even remember the last time she gave him a genuine smile. And damn, he really missed it.

"I recall telling you that I was in love with you and I got nothing in return." His eyes bored into hers. "And I've been giving you space, even though it's killing me."

"You've been sitting outside my window or in a chair across from my bed while I've slept for the last few months, I wouldn't really constitute that as space."

Busted.

He always waited until she was in a deep slumber to do that. Guess she was fooling him too. But, hell, what did she expect? Being patient was hard enough as it is. No contact with his best friend was torture.

"And why haven't you done anything?" He asked. "Given me a headache from hell? Burn me to a crisp."

She didn't answer. "I should go," She said softly, as she turned away from him. "If I'm not there when Caroline wakes up, she'll go crazy…"

He grabbed her hand gently, turning her back around to face him.

"Why are you so scared of being with me? Of letting us work?" When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I know you, Bonnie. Every time I walk in a room, I hear your heart speed up… I can smell your arousal….taste your fear. I've spent so much time with you that I know you. So, you need to tell me what's going on. I know you're upset about what I did…that we lied to you. I know you were sent on wild goose chases, but I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you, and we should be able to get passed it. How many times have you sacrificed yourself…?"

His words stopped when her hands gently touched his chest. At first, her hand on his ignited something inside of him… it was an extra adrenaline rush. He craved her touch so much and now that he was getting it, he almost didn't know how to act. He was only briefly able to cover her hand that was touching him until a flash appeared in his head, and he dropped it instantly.

 _"Higher daddy! Higher!"_

 _"Damon, don't push her too high!" Bonnie called out, as she walked up beside him pushing their five year old daughter on the swing._

 _"Bon Bon, she's a trooper. Isn't that right Abigail?"_

 _The mere image of Damon, with Bonnie's eyes and brown hair, squealed with glee._

 _Bonnie just smiled and shook her head. The joy in all of their eyes could not be missed. This little family that they had was everything to her._

 _After Abigail finished swinging, she headed over to the slide._

 _Damon then bent down and kissed Bonnie's stomach. "How's my little man in there?"_

 _She giggled. "How do you know it's a he?"_

 _"Because I want a boy now."_

 _He wrapped her in his arms._

 _"That's not how this works."_

 _He kissed her lips. "If not, we'll just keep trying. Have a whole little league team."_

 _"Ha." She laughed. "I will never let you touch me again."_

 _"Not possible."_

 _This time when he kissed her, he stalled, and she knew something was wrong before she even looked in his eyes._

 _When he fell to the ground, Bonnie thought her heart had stopped. "Damon!" She yelled, trying to wake him up. "Damon… Damon wake up." His skin began to turn grey. "No… Damon…Damon! Wake up!"_

 _"Mommy?" Abby ran up with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?"_

 _"Baby, just… just turn around okay…. Just…"_

 _Bonnie was crying into her husband's dead body. She didn't know what to do…how to breathe._

 _"Damon, please…don't leave us…"_

Damon's eyes snapped open from the vision, and he almost stumbled back. Bonnie was no longer standing in front of him, and if he had been human he would have struggled for breath. Everything that happened felt so real. A life with Bonnie…. a family with Bonnie. He wanted that.

He had now gained knowledge of what she was so afraid of. She was scared that she would have to hold him in her arms again as he died. She was worried that she could finally get some chance of a normal life and it all get ripped away from her. She was terrified of ending up alone.

And if he were being honest, he was scared of the exact same things.

* * *

She was in a burgundy dress that hugged her curves amazingly. Her hair was back to being in long curls, thanks to the wave of her hand. Well, that and magic.

Bonnie was applying Caroline's make up, and even though she didn't mind, because it was not only her duty as maid of honor/best friend/sister to make sure she was perfect, but something about this whole wedding just didn't seem right. Last night, before her run in with Damon and before Caroline passed out in a drunken stupor, she admitted that she didn't think her heart was fully in her upcoming marriage. Bonnie tried talking to her about it, this morning, but Caroline decided to blame it on the alcohol.

"Can you please get me a glass of wine from the bar, Bonnie?"

"Are you sure?"

She gave her those pleading eyes. "Yes. And um, maybe a shot of whatever. I'm not picky."

If that wasn't doubt enough that she shouldn't be getting married today, Bonnie didn't know what was. This wasn't a case of pre-wedding jitters by a long shot. But, what could she really do?

"Well, I'll be right back then." She gave her a small hug, not to mess up the perfection, and then she went to go fetch the bride to be, some alcohol.

On her way to the bar, she accidently bumped into Enzo.

"Sorry," She apologized quickly.

She watched as his eyes traced her form.

"I didn't think you'd come…"

He shrugged. "Nothing else to do in this bleeding town. Caroline's wedding is the event of the century." He faked enthusiasm, and she provided a smile.

The silence didn't make anything less awkward.

"You look heavenly, Bonnie."

She smiled softly, "Thank you. You look really good too." And he did. Enzo could wear a suit. That wasn't a lie.

She could tell that he didn't want to be affected by her comment, but he was.

"I guess I better get Caroline her drink before she gets cold feet."

He nodded, and then his words stopped her. "This doesn't have to be weird between us, love. I will be alright. I bounce back fast. It has been a few months now."

She nodded. Good.

"If Damon ever fucks up, though, I'll rip his heart out for you….just for good measure."

"Noted."

She gave him one last smile, before he walked away and began flirting with a few ladies in attendance.

Bonnie did hope that Enzo found someone that could love him like he deserved. Not many people were aware, but through all of the bull shit he portrayed to others, he was really a decent guy.

* * *

She was standing at the altar. Not because she was standing to the side of her best friend, about to say I Do. No, she was standing there, in the center, looking at what was supposed to happen here tonight.

It was supposed to be the wedding of the century, and right before it was time for the wedding party to head in, Caroline put a stop to it. She couldn't go through with being in a loveless marriage. Her heart belonged and would always belong to Stefan. And when she left with him, Bonnie, Damon, and Matt had to clean up the mess.

At least everyone who attended got to enjoy the food and drinks. It was crazy how life took you into some crazy directions. How the person you thought you'd end up with wasn't that person at all or to the person you never thought you'd be with, ended up being your everything.

When she felt Damon's fingers intertwine with hers, she didn't move her hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bonnie. It's going to be hard to get away from me." He turned her around gently. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

She looked at their hands and then back into his eyes. It was making her skin flush with how he was looking at her.

"I just need three seconds." His lips kissed her knuckles.

It was the tiniest of smiles, but it was there. She remembered something similar to this three years ago.

"Do you know how long three seconds are, Damon?" She asked, mimicking herself from the past.

"Yes, Bonnie, I do know how long three seconds are. In the first second, I pulled you close to me." His voice was like hot velvet silk, as he pulled her against him. She didn't even think about moving. "In the next second, I looked at you like you are my world." And he did exactly that, making her shiver with want. "And in the third second, I kissed you. Because I've been waiting to do that for awhile now." And before she could even think of saying anything, his lips touched hers.

At first their tongues were dancing in a gentle, poetic nature, and then it turned into something hot, ravaging… where they really needed to get a room for. They were practically melting into one another.

When he ended the kiss, his forehead touched hers.

"So, Bonnie Bennett, you're stuck with me."

She leaned into him, still feeling the effect from the kiss. "You're stuck with me too."

He kissed her again after that. He kissed her with such urgency, passion, want, need, comfort, and security. He was afraid of letting her go…and so was she.

And maybe… maybe all love wasn't true love in the messed up way he's experienced it, but being with Bonnie was going to turn into something better.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading part ii. It wouldn't have been written without your support. I was going to write who Caroline's fiancé was, but I decided to leave it up for grabs. Oh, and that scene where Damon was saying that Bonnie was beautiful, brilliant, brave, etc.. I got that line from One Tree Hill.**

 **Anyways, you guys are so amazing and I hope you enjoyed this two-shot!**


End file.
